Someday
by Ichigo
Summary: Hermione meets a group of extraordinary creatures while trying to help an old classmate. They take her on a journey of friendship, healing and love. (looking for beta, please pm me)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter and am making no monetary profit from the use of their characters._

**Someday**

**Chapter One**

May 10th, 2008

Hermione lifted weary eyes to the window and the owl that was tapping the glass just behind it. It was only a week since the final battle and she was exhausted. There were so many dead, so much damage. She still hadn't had time to come to terms with everything and her parents were still in Australia. With a sigh Hermione flicked her wrist and the window opened, letting in the brown barn owl who swooped in and landed on the arm of her chair. She untied the letter and opened it, ignoring the bird who looked rather frazzled.

_Hermione, I need your help with something rather important. Please floo me immediately. Lavender._

Brow furrowed, Hermione got up and moved toward the fireplace. The last time she had seen Lavender had been during the final battle. A vampire was attacking her and she had run over, blasting the thing off her as she went. She had stayed only long enough to kill the vampire and make sure Lavender wasn't bitten and then had rejoined the battle. Hermione shook these thoughts from her head and grabbed the floo, shouting out the address and whirling away.

The place she found herself was a nice clean looking living room, the sort that could be found in most upper middle class suburban homes. She was a bit surprised by the normalcy and muggle-ness of it all until she remembered, a bit embarrassed, that Lavender was a half blood.

"Her-Hermione?" The voice was so meek and scared sounding that she immediately jerked her head around to stare with wide eyes at the source. Lavender was standing at the entry to the kitchen, her eyes red and puffy, her hair disheveled, and looking like her world had just ended.

"Lavender? What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly. She knew that Lavender wouldn't have asked for her unless it was really important. They had never been close and if all the girl needed was comfort over someone's death than she had other, closer friends to turn to. She walked over to stand in front of her, her eyes roving, looking for any physical evidence of her upset.

Lavender lowered her eyes, tears starting to fill them anew. "I'm sorry!" She gasped out, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. She took a shuddering breath and tried again. " I didn't know who else to go to. I- I mean…" Lavender chocked on her words, a sob escaping, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Uh, Lavender." Hermione was confused, and uncertain how to handle this. She put her arm around the crying girl and led her to the sofa. "It's going to be ok. You just need to calm down a bit and tell me what's going on." Her mind was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong and why in Merlin's name Lavender had asked for _her_ of all people. She knew that after the war and the Battle of Hogwarts, things like petty rivalries weren't important, but she was flummoxed.

Lavender took a deep, shaky breath and gave her a watery grimace that she was sure was suppose to be a smile. "Sorry," She whispered. Wringing the tissue in her hands she looked at her lap and tried to explain. "At the- the battle, when you saved me from…from that vampire." She took another shaky breath and Hermione could tell this was difficult for her. She grabbed her hands and sent her a reassuring smile. Lavender's eyes quickly darted up to hers and back down again. With another breath she started again. "He raped me. And now I'm pregnant."

The words were said so quietly it took a minute to sink in. Hermione's eyes widened. Everything she had ever learned about vampires came to the forefront of her brain. How was it possible? _Was_ it possible? She stared gob smacked at Lavender for about two seconds before her eyes darted down to her belly.

"I didn't know who else to go to. I wasn't sure if…" Lavender shuddered, "I wasn't sure what the mediwizards would d-do to me."

And all at once Hermione understood. Their world wasn't very accepting of most magical creatures and vampires were at the bottom of the list, right along side werewolves. Going to St. Mungo's was out, everyone knew they were under ministry control and had a zero tolerance policy. Madame Pompfry was tending the wounded from Hogwarts and there was no telling her stance on things either. Hermione however, was known for her support of the underdog, and for being the smartest witch of her age. If anyone was going to be able to help her and keep quiet… she could understand why Lavender contacted her.

While Hermione's brain was going into overdrive, coming up with plans, and spells, and more plans, Lavender was getting more and more nervous. "Say something please!"

Her eyes jerked over to see Lavender looking slightly panicked. "Oh! Lavender, I'm so sorry. I was just thinking. I didn't even know it was possible. I'm going to have to do some research, see if there is a safe way to deliver, or if you want, a safe way to terminate. Would you mind if I ran a diagnostic spell on you?"

Lavender nodded looking relieved and Hermione asked her to lie down on the couch while she performed the spells. While on the hunt for horcruxes, Hermione had read quite a few books on healing and knew all the proper spells to determine if a woman was pregnant and how far along she was, if the baby was healthy, what species and blood type they both were, how the mother was faring, and if there were any complications. Lavender watched wide-eyed as Hermione's wand flashed in complicated movements over her abdomen, glowing several different colors in quick succession. When her wand finally stopped moving, Lavender looked hopefully up at her.

"That's not possible." Hermione whispered. She tried a few spells again before huffing in frustration.

"What? What is it?" She could hear the desperation and oncoming panic in Lavender's voice as she sat up.

"The spell is saying you are much further along than possible. Is there any way you could have been pregnant before…" Her voice trailed off, not wanting to actually say it and risk upsetting her more. When Lavender shook her head, looking scared, Hermione sighed. "Alright then." She sat gently on the edge of the couch and turned a bit so she was looking directly into Lavender's eyes, "I am going to help you through this. But I need to do some research. I've never heard of something like this being possible before and I know next to nothing about the birthing process." She sighed and rubbed at her eyes a bit before standing up. "I need to go to Hogwarts for a bit but I'll be back tomorrow to let you know what I've found. Do you still have your DA coin?" When she saw her nod she smiled at her and continued, "Good. If anything changes, or something happens, use it to contact me." Hermione bent down and gave her a hug on impulse, "Don't worry, Lavender."

It was three days later that Hermione got her first lead. Three days of Lavender contacting her for every little thing from the baby kicking to her latest bout of sickness and how huge she was getting. Hermione was frustrated and irritated but she couldn't really blame her, which just ended up irritating her more.

She took a seat on a park bench and tried to ease the ache building behind her temples as she waited. It wasn't long before she heard a voice to her right and she abruptly stood.

"I hear you have been looking for me, witch."

A tall, emaciated man with dark shadows under his eyes stepped out of the shadows. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand.

"Yes. Do you know anything about half vampires?" Hermione wanted to keep as many details as she could out of the conversation. She eyed the vampire cautiously as he stepped closer.

"I do."

Narrowing her eyes, she held back her growl of irritation, "And would you tell me what you know?"

Sanguini, who previously had looked bored with the conversation, smiled. "That depends. What are you willing to give me in return?"

Hermione sneered as his gaze lingered on her neck. "Your life." While normally not one for violence, Hermione didn't have the time for his games and she wasn't about to let him drink from her. She knew he was far from innocent, with a penchant for young girls, and had no qualms using threats to get her way in this matter.

The vampire laughed as he considered her. "I have heard of you, Hermione Granger. Of your brilliance and your compassion. I have also heard mere whispers of your viciousness. Regardless, what makes you think you can kill me?" He leaned against a tree and looked amused at her claim as he waited for an answer.

She merely lifted a brow at him and smirked. Before he could blink a ring of fire appeared around him and when he tried to jump, grew up to encase the entire tree in a cage before he even got to the second branch. He growled at her and landed back on the ground in a crouch. "You little bitch!" He snarled.

"You did say you had heard of me. I'm curious as to what you heard if you didn't expect something like this?" She tried to keep her voice neutral instead of smug.

"The Cullens!"He spat out. "You'll want to talk to them." Hermione listened as he told her where they lived and about the human that gave birth to a half vampire baby before making the change herself. As she turned to leave he called out to her. "Are you just going to leave me like this?!"

"Oh. The cage will dissipate as soon as I leave." She said over her shoulder before dissapparating back to Lavender's house.

"Hermione!" Lavender rushed up to her as fast as she could. "How did it go? What did he say? Did he have any answers?"

Hermione caught her by the arms and tried to steady herself. "One at a time!" She interrupted. "I got the information we need. There is a coven across the pond that can help us. One of their members is a vampire, Bella, who gave birth to a half vampire about two years ago when she was still human."

Lavender slowly grinned in relief. "When do we leave?"

"Why are we flying on a _plane_?" The whine in Lavender's voice grated on Hermione's nerves as she once again restrained the growl that threatened to come out of her throat.

"Because," she bit out, "you can not floo or apparate in your condition. And it would have taken too long to get a portkey with the ministry still dealing with the aftermath of the war." Honestly she should be thankful the twit even knew what a plane _was_. Getting through the Heathrow Airport could have been a much more horrifying experience. "Now, it's best if you just put the headphones on and try to relax. We have an eight hour flight ahead of us." Hermione failed to mention that after the eight hour flight was a three hour layover in Chicago followed by another five hour flight and to top it all off they would be arriving at their destination at 3:30 even though it was already 7:30 here in London. She shook her head as she was reminded of using the time turner, and tried to relax herself.

It was sixteen hours later that a knackered looking Hermione and Lavender stepped out of the SEA-TAC airport to find a cab and a decent enough hotel to zonk out in.

**Disclaimer #2**

RedPhoenix13 gave me the idea of Lavender's pregnancy from her story Witchy, Witchy Wolf, wherein Luna becomes pregnant in the same manner. I thought the idea was a perfect way to introduce the two fictions and she gave me her permission to use it.

**Authors Notes:**

I haven't written anything seriously in a VERY long time so please bare with me. I am also not British so if you see any cultural mistakes, please let me know.

I have a bit of a pet peeve with getting my facts straight. I realize that goes against the point of fan fiction but I try to keep as close to the original as I can with believable and/or explained differences. SO with that said, I just wanted to let everyone know that I've moved the HP timeline up by ten years so it fits in better with the Twilight timeline. And for the record, Hermione did save Lavender from an attack at the final battle, but it was from Grayback in the books.

Please let me know how you like the story and if you have any suggestions or ideas of where you would like to see this go. I'm going to be focusing mainly on Hermione and I have a basic outline that will probably get warped as I write anyway :)

-Ichigo


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter and am making no monetary profit from the use of their characters._

**Someday**

**Chapter Two**

_May 15th, 2008_

Hermione sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Things were supposed to get better after the war. They were supposed to rebuild Hogwarts and go back to class and get their N.E.W.T's. Lavender was still asleep in the bed next to hers and she had decided to let her rest since they were going to have a long day ahead of them. This was the first time since learning of the situation that Hermione had a moment to just stop and assess. It felt like she was back in the middle of the war. She was just reacting and planning and trying to get things sorted. While she had always been organized and she loved her research and lists, she hated this robotic feeling.

Lavender stirred and groaned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six A.M." Hermione answered, "You've been asleep for fourteen hours."

Lavender's eyes widened in shock as she glanced at the digital clock sitting on the night stand between their beds. "Sweet Merlin! Where did the time go?"

Hermione chuckled, shooting her a smirk. "It called jet lag and being pregnant. But since you're up now, go grab a shower and we'll find a nice café to get some breakfast."

While her companion nodded and shuffled out of bed, Hermione triple checked the address she had with a map. They should be able to get to the Cullen residence by this afternoon. It was a three-hour drive from Seattle to Forks and they still had to eat and find a car rental place. Normally witches were still able to apparate while pregnant, so long as it was comfortable for them to do so. However with Lavender's pregnancy moving along so fast, Hermione just didn't want to take the chance.

Hermione pulled out her DA galleon and charmed it to send a message to Harry and Ron, letting them know she was safe. She had briefly explained the situation to them before she left. Hermione would have been thankful that they were too distracted by their own issues to insist on coming with her, if she didn't know exactly what those issues were.

Lavender finally stepped out of the bathroom before Hermione could dwell too much on all the deaths. She was wearing a nice summer dress with a cardigan and had used multiple glamour charms to cover the damage the baby was doing to her body. She smiled widely, if not brightly, at Hermione and asked if she was ready or if she needed the shower as well.

"No, thank you. I was up and showered hours ago." She said as she stood and grabbed her bag. She had been up for five hours already, going over the plan. She had showered and thrown on some comfortable jeans and a nice light green sweater before getting lost in her thoughts while waiting for the other girl to wake up. She paused before opening the door and looked back to make sure nothing was left behind, and then they left.

They caught a cab to the nearest car rental and got a nice Jeep Grand Cherokee. Before getting on I-5 they stopped off at a pizza place and grabbed some slices to go and then they were back on the road.

The drive was long and winding. Hermione had decided to take the scenic route past Olympia and Aberdeen and then up the coast and around the mountains. The view was gorgeous and she smiled in spite of the situation. Honestly it reminded her so much of Scotland with its dreary skies and all the green.

Hermione had debated back and forth on weather to call the Cullens ahead of time or to just show up at their house. Etiquette and common sense told her it might be wise to call first. You don't simple show up and surprise a house full of vampires after all.

They pulled off at a gas station and Hermione filled up while she fished out the disposable phone from her pocket. She had already memorized the number, just in case, so she punched it in and waited for them to pick up.

It was a smooth, cultured male voice that answered, "Hello, Cullen residence"

"I'm looking for Dr. Cullen. Is he in?" Hermione asked as she lifted the nozzle from her gas tank and put it back in place.

"Speaking. How may I help you, miss?"

He sounded so polite that it made her smile for a moment. "Hermione Granger. I have a bit of a medical situation. You see, a friend of mine is in a similar condition to that of a member of your family. I was hoping we could meet and speak privately of the matter."

There was a pause on the other end. It lasted long enough that Hermione was about to try again when he answered her, "Did you have a place in mind or would you like to come by my home?"

"If it isn't too inconvenient I would like to come by now." Hermione paused a split second before adding in an apologetic tone, "The matter is rather urgent, sir."

"That would be fine. Do you need the address?"

"No. I have it. Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Hermione opened her door and got in the car, ending the call as she did so.

As she started the car Lavender looked over at her questioningly. "Well, did you get a hold of them? Are they _all_ going to be there? Can we go see them now or do we have to wait? Who did you talk to?"

Hermione gritted her teeth at the ongoing questions. She was going to develop a tick if Lavender kept this up, she was sure of it. "Slow down. Yes, I spoke with Dr. Culen. We're going over there now, and I have no idea who of their coven will be there." Hermione pulled out on the main road and started for the Cullen house. The car fell into a tense silence on the drive there.

Lavender was terrified of walking into a house filled with an unknown number of vampires, but she also had faith in Hermione and her shield charms. Not to mention her battle prowess.

Hermione on the other hand was in full battle mode. She knew what she could possibly be walking in on and she was running all sorts of defensive spells through her mind. She had done a bit of research while they were waiting on their flight and had found out that 'Dr. Cullen' was the best doctor in Forks. He had a wife, Esme, and their five adopted children, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. The latter of whom had married Isabella Swan almost three years ago and they then supposedly adopted his niece. It all sounded very cookie cutter to her and she was suspicious.

It wasn't long before they turned down a winding road that was almost hidden in the surrounding forest. Before they pulled into the clearing that the house sat in Hermione glanced at Lavender. "Wait in the car. If anything happens or seems fishy I want you to apparate immediate back to the hotel we stayed in. From there use your galleon to contact Harry. I'll follow when I can."

Lavender jerked her head in a nod and clutched her wand tightly as they pulled to a stop. "Be careful Hermione."

Flashing her a quick reassuring smile, Hermione stepped out of the car and shut the door. She took a few steps toward the house and then stayed where she was, hoping they would come to her. There was no way she was going in that house until she knew more about these vampires.

After a few more seconds the door opened and a stunningly beautiful blonde man stepped out with a genial smile on his face. "Miss Granger, I presume?" He stopped on the porch and folded his hands behind his back. She could tell he was trying to be as non threatening as possible and she was both amused yet grateful.

"Yes. I apologize for the abruptness of my visit. Do you mind if we speak out here?" Hermione's eyes darted to the window and back to the man speaking to her when she caught a flash of movement and her left foot slid back in a more defensive stance. Though her wand hand twitched she made no other move.

The concern the flashed briefly across his face smoothed out and he nodded. "Of course." He seemed to hesitate a moment and then asked, "Do you mind if I come closer?"

Considering they were quite a distance from each other Hermione nodded and stood straighter. She refused to be embarrassed about her paranoia so she watched stoically as he took carefully measured steps until he stood a few paces before her. "How can I help you, Miss Granger? You said the matter was urgent?"

Hermione nodded stiffly and gestured to the car behind her, where Lavender was watching with wide eyes. "Yes. My friend was raped and impregnated by a vampire. There was not much information I could find on the subject. Another vampire by the name of Sanguini told me of a member of your coven who had given birth to a dhampyr before she herself was turned." She paused for a moment and took a breath. "I was hoping you could give us some information that might help me save her life."

Dr. Cullen's eyes had widened and darted to the girl in the car. "Of course! I am so sorry for her situation. How long since the," he paused, "the incident occurred?"

"It happened on May 2nd." She answered precisely.

"Two weeks." He murmured to himself, looking thoughtful. He raised his eyes back to hers, "Has she been able to keep any food down?"

Before Hermione could answer the door opened again. A petite woman with caramel colored hair stepped out. She was slender but well-rounded wearing similarly pale but stylish clothes as her husband. She took a moment to wonder why such pale people dressed in such pale clothes before shaking the thought from her head as the woman started to speak. "Carlisle, invite the poor girls in. It sounds like they traveled quite a ways to speak with you and they must be exhausted. And a girl in her condition should be made comfortable." The woman, who she could only assume was Esme, turned to her with a bright smile, "Are either of you hungry? Bella used to tell me I was an amazing cook. I could easily whip something up for you girls. Won't you come in?"

Dr. Cullen looked properly abashed as he turned back to look at her and the whole situation was just too amusing. Hermione laughed. They just seemed so wholesome; it was bizarre. "Thank you for your hospitality. Before we come in though, might I ask a question?" She had been curious since she had seen Dr. Cullen's eyes as he came closer to her. He nodded for her to continue. "Why are your eyes golden instead of red?"

The smile he flashed her was blinding, "We abstain from human blood. One of the side effects is the color of our eyes."

"Fascinating! But then how do you survive?" Hermione looked so curious and eager for new knowledge that his smile widened.

"We hunt animals. Perhaps you would like to hear more once everyone is comfortably inside?" He angled his body slightly and swept his arm toward the door in invitation.

Hermione blushed as she realized she had gotten caught up in a new discovery and turned back toward the car to help Lavender. She opened the door and gave her a small smile as she held out her hand to help her out of her seat. Lavender's eyes darted to the vampires as she slid out and back to Hermione. "It's ok. They are going to help." She nodded at Hermione's words but looked only slightly put at ease.

Hermione didn't blame her.

**Authors notes:** I think this might end up being longer than I had originally planed. I was thinking that by the end of this chapter they would have met and explained things to the Cullens but it seems to be going at a slower more cautious pace so far.

Let me know if I'm going too slowly.

So, I have much more of the story planned out than I did last chapter and I have a solid direction now. I have a lovely pairing in mind but I won't be switching the character listing until he is introduced and becomes a bigger part of the story. I'm keeping it a surprise I'm still open to suggestions and I'm curious as to where you guys would like to see this go.

As always any comments and critiques are welcome. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter and am making no monetary profit from the use of their characters.

**Someday**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione and Lavender followed Dr. Cullen to the front door and into the spacious living room. Hermione quickly scanned her surroundings, looking for threats, escape routes, and taking in the general layout of things. She was so tense she barely noticed the décor other than everything was very bright and airy. The huge windows that lined the back wall were gorgeous but also provided a very easy way out should it become necessary.

"Won't you girls have a seat?" Esme gestured to the white couch as Dr. Cullen stood next to the armchair. As the two walked over to the couch and carefully sat down, Esme continued, "Would you like anything to eat? Drink? I can make lasagna or," she paused, remembering the girl had a British accent, "would you like some pudding?"

Honestly, Hermione was just stumped. She had never met a more cordial or hospitable vampire in her entire life. She glanced at Lavender only to see the girl looking at her with eyes as wide as saucers. Well, it seemed she wouldn't be of any help. "Ah, no thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I don't think either of us has much of an appetite right now."

"Which brings me back to my earlier question. What are you eating and are you able to keep it down, Ms." Dr. Cullen steered the conversation back on track as he took his seat and looked to Lavender for her answer, pausing when he realized he didn't yet know her name. She blinked gormlessly at him.

Discreetly rolling her eyes, Hermione answered for her, "Lavender Brown, sir. Please, excuse her. She's been through a lot recently. And she has been having trouble keeping food down unless its right after she's had some blood. She took to it surprisingly well."

"Please, call me Carlisle." He waved the formalities off easily and moved on, "That was very clever of you actually. When Bella was pregnant, it took three weeks to figure out that she needed blood and the idea came from a rather surprising source. " He flicked his eyes over Lavender again. His gaze appeared assessing before he turned back to me. " You've been with her through this process? Have their been any physical complications; broken or fractured bones? Has the child been kicking at all?"

Hermione almost grinned when she realized he was in full doctor mode. It was endearing. " Thank you and yes I have. She realized what was happening a week after the…incident. She contacted me immediately and I've divided my time between research and keeping an eye on her condition." She glanced over at Lavender who was blushing like crazy and looking down at her lap now. "She's said she felt the baby kicking quite often after she's had some blood, but she's never had any injuries from it. Have you?"

Lavender looked up at her and shook her head, "No, nothing that serious. I mean I got a bruise once but it was nothing to write home about." She shrugged and glanced shyly at the doctor, biting her lip.

"Hmm." Carlisle leaned back in his seat and brought his fingertips up to tap against his lips a he thought. "When Bella was pregnant she had severe bruising all along her torso, broken ribs, even a fractured pelvic bone once." He looked back up at us and started at Lavender's horrified expression.

Glancing over at her as well, Hermione patted her knee, "Don't worry. That is unlikely to happen to you. Bella was just a muggle."

Lavender nodded her head in understanding, still looking somewhat shocked. She looked back to Carlisle only to find him staring at her in confusion. "Muggle?"

It should have occurred to her before. Most vampires are kept unaware of their world for protection purposes. "I'm sorry, I should have explained before; we're witches. Muggle is a term we use to describe non-magical people. Witches and wizards are protected from most physical damage." Hermione paused as she tried to find a way to explain it so he would understand, "You see, our magic acts as a sort of built in airbag. For instance, my friend Neville fell from twenty feet in the air during flying class our first year at Hogwarts. He walked away with a broken wrist. A fall like that would have seriously injured, if not killed a muggle. Our magic instinctively shields us. So Lavender shouldn't experience anything more than a few bruises."

Carlisle had seen and done many things in his three hundred years but he had never come across a witch before. He had heard of their existence during his stay with the Volturi but hadn't thought of it again after leaving them. He stared at the two girls in front of him in fascination as he leaned forward in his chair. "Fascinating. I admit I haven't heard much of the wizarding world before. I realize you have a statue of secrecy similar to our own but would you be willing to speak with me more about your world?"

He looked like a child on Christmas morning and it made Hermione smile. "If you can help my friend, I'll answer any questions you have." She relaxed a bit more since meeting them. They seemed genuinely good.

"Excellent. Now as for you, my dear." He turned toward Lavender and smiled kindly at her. "I'm afraid there isn't much I can do at present but you are both welcome to stay so I can monitor you for changes and be prepared for the delivery. That is," He hesitated, looking between us and appearing a bit uncomfortable, "unless you wish to terminate the pregnancy."

While it had occurred to her that it was a huge possibility that Lavender wouldn't want the child, it hadn't occurred to her that it would be possible to terminate the pregnancy. The most Hermione had been hoping for was to get her through the ordeal alive. She bit her lip and turned worried eyes on her friend.

Lavender, for her part, looked dumbstruck. "I-I can do that?" Her words were barely above a whisper and she looked down at her lap, thinking. Her eyes started filling up with tears and she turned to Hermione, "I'm already so big. It's-" She tried to take a deep breath, "It's a baby at this point, right?" She looked so torn that Hermione's heart went out to her.

"I think it is Lavender." She scooted closer and put her arms around her. "This is your choice. What happened before wasn't, but what you do about it is. I can't imagine how hard this has to be for you but if you want to talk it through, I'll be here." Hermione turned to look at Carlisle and asked, "How long will she have to decide?"

He looked torn when he said, "It can technically be done at any point, but-" He paused and seemed to carefully consider his words before he spoke, "While I understand that this isn't a normal circumstance in the least, the child should be developed enough to be incubated in another week. From what I was able to observe during Bella's pregnancy, the child will grow at an accelerated rate that slows over time. If you want to deliver the child safely for the both of you I would wait until the fourth week or just a few days before." He paused and looked between them again, "If you want, I can tell you more of what to expect after the birth. We found another dhampyr that was willing to share his story with us and of course there is Bella's daughter Renesmee."

Hermione was instantly curious but held herself back for Lavenders sake. She looked over at her with the question in her eyes and Lavender gave a shaky nod, "It might help."

Over the next hour Carlisle explained everything he knew about the half human, half vampire children known as the dhampyr. Lavender took it all in with wide eyes that looked slightly overwhelmed and scared while Hermione looked fascinated and eager for the knowledge.

It was nearing noon when Hermione's stomach growled and she blushed while apologizing. They hadn't eaten since seven that morning. Carlisle waved the apology away and smiled at them. "It's quite all right. I believe Esme has been busy in the kitchen during our talk."

It was then that she noticed the delicious smells coming from the kitchen and Esme poked her head out smiling. "I've made some Yorkshire pudding and there's a roast in the over for later."

Carlisle chuckled and tried to explain, "I think she's missed having someone to cook for. She loves trying out new recipes. I hope you don't mind?"

He looked between them questioningly and Hermione gave him a smile. "Not at all. I am rather hungry, thank you." She turned to Lavender, "Do you want to try eating something, Lavender? I have your drink pouch ready."

Lavender nodded, eyes darting to the kitchen. Hermione thought she might be drooling just a bit and smirked as she reached into her beaded back, searching for the pouch of blood she always kept handy. Finding it, she grinned in success and pulled it out, turning to hand it to Lavender before noticing Carlisle's gob smacked expression.

"It's an undetectable extension charm" She explained.

Lavender took the pouch that was opaque white with an image of a drop of blood on the front. She grabbed the straw off the back and punched it through before sipping at it greedily.

Again Carlisle was surprised, "It's like a juice pack?"

"Yes. There is an organization in our world that sells donated blood to vampires. I can order them by owl." Hermione said as she took the finished pouch from Lavender and vanished it before helping her stand.

Carlisle chuckled, "I have a feeling you girls will be keeping me on my toes the next few weeks. Come, let's get you fed and we can talk more later." He led them into the kitchen where Esme already had their places set with food on the table. "My children will be home in a few hours. Will that be a problem for either of you?" He knew they were extremely wary and he wasn't sure how either of them would handle being around so many vampires after the way they reacted to just him earlier in the yard.

"Do they share your diet?" Hermione had glanced up sharply at the mention of the others. She knew there were nine in this coven, counting the child.

"Yes they do." Carlisle nodded firmly.

Lavender looked to Hermione, waiting for her decision. She didn't have nearly as much experience as the other girl when it came to these types of situations. She knew Hermione had been in the Order as well and of course she was brilliant. Honestly, Lavender didn't know how things would have gone if it weren't for Hermione and trusted her implicitly. "There are nine of you, correct?"

"Yes, but Edward, Bella, and Renesmee live in a cottage much further back on the property. They do stop by the house though."

Hermione thought it over and finally nodded. "That's fine. You seem like very kind people but we just finished a war recently. We're all a bit wary, you understand?"

"Of course, of course. I'm terribly sorry, I had not heard of a war going on in Britain." Carlisle noticed that she never directly apologized for their behavior, only gave an explanation. He thought it very likely that the two girls in front of him had been directly involved in the war, Hermione especially. He wondered if Edward would be able to tell him more.

"It was a wizarding war. While it spilled out into the muggle world sometimes, our ministry tried to cover everything up with reasonable explanations. When the giants destroyed Somerset, the muggles were told it was a hurricane."

Carlisle took this in and realized that he knew far too little of the magical world. He could only be thankful that the war was over now.

Author's Notes:

So, just in case anyone was wondering, I get about 99% of my Harry Potter info from the Lexicon ( hp-lexicon dot org ) for instance, the thing about magical airbags. There are quite a few examples of similar things through out the books.

And yes I realize that reading things like that probably makes me a dork lol but I find it interesting * shrugs *

So I'm having a hard time keeping this in third person. I keep wanting to switch to Hermione's point of view and it'll be two paragraphs before I notice what I've done. I'm thinking about switching it in the next chapter but I like being able to write about what is going on in the other's heads as well. Does anyone have an opinion either way?

And next chapter will introduce the rest of the Cullens and Jake! Finally! Things will pick up a bit more after that.

I wanted to thank Dark Neko and LeeArt for their lovely reviews : ) and assure you that I will not be splitting up any of the Cullens so yes, Hermione will eventually be paired with one of the pack but I won't say who yet. As for if Lavender will be turned or not, you'll just have to read to find out. I don't want to give away any surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter and am making no monetary profit from the use of their characters._

* * *

**Someday**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Once we finished lunch Lavender started getting a bit tired. Carlisle suggested she could rest in Edward's old room since it hadn't been occupied by anyone in a few years now. She readily agreed and passed out on the bed as soon as her head hit the pillow. Esme was waiting in the living room when we headed back down. The three of us discussed the situation and I reluctantly agreed it would be best for Lavender and I to stay. Having a doctor with super human senses and reflexes on hand could only be a good thing. That isn't to say that I wasn't nervous as hell about staying in a house full of vampires, even if they didn't drink from humans.

Carlisle and Esme had been asking me questions about the magical world, and I had promised to let them borrow my school books, when he suddenly stopped talking and looked out the back windows. I turned in my seat and saw a group of four vampires approaching.

I automatically stood and positioned myself so I had my back towards a wall. After growing up involved in a war, it was ingrained in me to never turn my back on a possible threat. There was one night when Harry and I were alone in our tent that we theorized about how it was probably easier for adults to go back to the way it was pre-war compared to children who were raised during a war. Children are molded by their surroundings, to have something like 'Constant Vigilance!' ingrained in us at such a young and impressionable age, isn't something that can just be shaken off after a few years, much less a few weeks.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle's mouth moving and guessed that he was talking to his family at a speed and decibel that I couldn't hear. This set me more on edge, but they were coming through the door before I could tense much further.

The first one through was a tall male with curly blonde hair who kept the little spiky haired girl behind him. He positioned them right next to the door and kept his eyes on me as the rest of his family came through. Next was a haughty looking blonde girl that I could easily picture stepping off the set of a fashion shoot, and a big burly guy sporting a dimpled smile. She eyed me with disdain before taking a seat on the sofa with the guy who draped his arm around her.

"Hermione, I'd like to introduce you to some of my family." Carlisle stepped forward and gestured to the two on the sofa, "This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and these two are Jasper and his wife Alice." He gestured to the other two by the door and the little spiky hair girl poked her head around her mate, waving, with a smile on her face.

I nodded my greeting to them and tried to give a smile. "Everyone, this is Hermione Granger. She's here with her friend Lavender Brown." He glanced at me as if in permission and I nodded. It wasn't like they wouldn't find out soon enough. "They are here because Lavender is pregnant due to being assaulted by a vampire. Hermione heard of our family's experience through a rogue that attended the…meeting when the Volturi came here."

"How did you come across this rogue?" It was Jasper that had asked the question.

I looked over at him, "I had met him once before during a social function at my school. Once I learned of Lavender's condition, I tracked him down and asked for any information he could give me."

Jasper's eyes narrowed and I knew that if I let it, this would drag out into a back and forth interrogation all night. I sighed and continued. "I'm a witch, I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've known how to identify a vampire since I was 13. I don't plan on hurting any one of you unless you provoke me and attempt to harm either my friend or myself first. I've already told Carlisle that he is free to look through my old textbooks and I'm willing to extend the offer to the rest of the family as well."

I laid it all out there, hoping to get this part of the meeting over with. I was thankful that they at least knew _of_ the wizarding world so I wouldn't have to start from scratch, but I knew they wouldn't know much. I was willing to basically give them an 'all you could eat' pass on magical knowledge, which, while frowned upon, wasn't technically against the law. They _were_ magical beings themselves and I figured if they had been animal drinkers as long as Carlisle told me they were, they weren't going to try to get into Hogsmead and massacre everyone. Not that they'd get far before they were killed.

Either my speech or my olive branch did the trick. Emmett's eyes immediately lit up and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper appeared shocked speechless.

"That is so cool! Can you show us some magic?" Rosalie turned and smacked Emmett on the back of his head, sending him lurching forward slightly.

"She is not here for your entertainment!" Rosalie sniped at him. I cracked a small smile at the scene and then she turned back to me, "What are her plans for the child?"

I grimaced, "She doesn't know yet. I'm almost positive she'll see the pregnancy through. Even with the way it came about, there's just been so much death recently." I paused, my throat closing up a bit. Getting myself back under control I forced myself to continue, "I don't think she has it in her to kill an almost fully developed fetus. But after it's born, I don't really know what she plans to do. We've been pretty focused on finding a way for her to live through it up till this point." I shrugged.

Rosalie nodded, looking at me seriously and I was surprised by the amount of compassion in her eyes after the disdain she had shown earlier. "I understand. I don't want to sound insensitive but I would like to point out that since the child is half vampire it will outlive her significantly. Not to mention that she isn't really equipped to raise such a child and would be outcast from your world if anyone discovered it. My family and I, on the other hand, are more than capable and we would whole-heartedly welcome a new member into our family."

I nodded, thinking about her words. "You make a good point. I honestly don't think she would be able to raise any child right now, let alone a dhampyr. I'll let her know of your offer, but are you sure you would be willing to take on this responsibility?" I looked around the room, asking all of them, since the decision would have to be agreed upon.

It was Esme who answered me, smiling, "It would be an honor and a blessing. Obviously as vampires we can't have children of our own. When Renesmee came along, it was a miracle. There was a lot of drama and uncertainty in the beginning since we had no idea what to expect. But we have since found others like her and have a much greater knowledge now. If Lavender agrees, we would all be more than happy to include the child in our family. She can even keep in contact with us and the child if she would like to."

I could tell she was sincere and both her and Rosalie looked hopeful for such an outcome. I would put the question to Lavender when she woke up and let her think it over. "What about the other members of your family?" I asked.

"Edward, Bella, and Renesmee are visiting Bella's father at the moment. I know they would feel the same but you can ask them yourself when they get back if you'd like."

Father? My eyes widened but I nodded, "All right then. I'll let her know and put the offer to her. I think it would be for the best, having people around that would better understand him or her."

They both grinned at me, then Emmett opened his mouth again, "_Now_ can I see some magic?" Everyone laughed and I was thankful for the release of tension. Alice flit over to perch on the arm of the couch and even she looked excited to see real magic. Jasper strolled over as well and I pulled out my wand as I tried to think of something they would like to see.

I waved my wand and, right below the flat screen TV, the wall shifted. Parts were pushed back until it looked as if a built in bookcase had always been there. I opened my beaded bag again and summoned my schoolbooks and watched them fly over to the shelf, sorted by year and subject. I added a few more on magical theory and the history of the wizarding world in general and then turned back to them.

Everyone had looks of amazement spread across their faces, including the four new people that I hadn't noticed come in. I sucked in a breath, instantly on guard again.

"That. Was. _Awesome!_" Emmett exclaimed.

My eyes darted his way and I gave a tight smile before my gaze quickly shifted back to the new comers.

"Edward, Bella! Come check this out! She's a witch!"

I realized these were the parents of the dhampyr I had heard about and relaxed slightly. Though the copper skinned man they were with certainly didn't appear to be a vampire.

"Ah, Hermione, allow me to introduce my son Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee." Carlisle said as he waved them in. "And this is Jacob, a friend of the family."

"Hello." I greeted, eyeing Jacob curiously.

They greeted me in return and the little girl, Renesmee came up to me and reached up with her hand. I was confused and my glance darted over to Edward when he smiled and explained, "It's how she prefers to communicate. It's all right."

I leaned forward slightly and was surprised when I saw myself performing the magic they had just witnessed. The entire scene was overlaid with awe, curiosity and excitement. It reminded me of the first time I had seen magic as I once again experienced it through the eyes of a child. My breath caught in my throat at the wonder.

"Would you like to see more?" I asked her, blinking the tears back. She nodded enthusiastically and I smiled. After seeing all the horrors magic could do I had forgotten the simple wonderment of it I once held. I felt a surge of envy and protectiveness of her innocence.

I focused my thoughts and brought up my happiest memory. I let it fill me and whispered, "Expecto Patronum." My silvery otter burst forth and frolicked around the room. The little girl clapped in delight and it came over to dance around her. The sight made me smile as the patronus vanished.

"What was that?" Jasper looked awed and it confused me.

"It was my patronus. A patronus is the embodiment of the casters positive thoughts and emotions. The shape it takes is different for each caster." I explained, leaving out dementors, as I didn't want to scare the child and take the joy out of it for her. Edward frowned and gave a shudder as a disgusted look came across his face. My eyes narrowed on him.

"That's exactly what it felt like. Right before you cast, there was a surge of happiness and love. When the otter moved about the room, it felt like a ball of pure happiness." I looked at Jasper in confusion. Vampires, or anyone really, should not have been that affected by it. While a patronus has been known to cheer up depressed people before, he appeared quite shaken from it.

"Jasper is empathic. He can feel and manipulate a person's emotions." It was Edward who explained and while I nodded in understanding I was beginning to get suspicious.

"Is Jasper the only gifted vampire here?" I asked, trying to keep my tone neutral.

Edwards smiled sheepishly at me. "No. I can read peoples thoughts, and no I can't turn it off, sorry. Alice sees the future but it is subject to change based on a person's decisions."

"So did you see me coming?" I was certainly skeptical but it sounded like it was closer to arithmancy than divination, since it changed based on decisions. I had a million questions running through my head and I really wanted to sit down and talk to her about the ability.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I can see humans to an extent because I was one. I can see vampires because I am one. But everyone else blinds me. I can't see Renesmee since I've never been a dhampyr, or Jacob since I'm not a wolf. I can't see you either."

"Fascinating!" I know my eyes were probably wide but I had so many questions. My eyes darted over to Jacob when he was called a wolf and my brow scrunched up. He certainly didn't look like a werewolf; he seemed pretty fit, not at all sickly or pale or covered in scars like Remus always was.

"Then of course Renesmee can project her thoughts through touch and Bella is a mental shield." Edward continued

Jacob rolled his eyes and plopped down into a chair, "Yea, yea, the freaky vampires are so talented. But none of you are as cool as me." He grinned which caused Renesmee to giggle while Bella rolled her eyes, a grin tugging on her lips.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Wolf?"

"Jacob and his pack can shift into giant wolves. They aren't anything like the werewolves you're used to." Edward stated.

My gaze shifted back to him as I coolly stated, "I realize you might not be able to control your ability but I suggest you try as hard as you can to stay out of my thoughts. They are not always so pleasant." I tried very hard to not let the images of the war flash behind my eyes and resolved to practice my shields more in the very near future.

I knew the absolute basics of occulmency but it was difficult to practice or perfect the technique without a legilimens around. The thought that Edward would be able to help briefly crossed my mind but I immediately tossed it. There was no way I was giving anyone permission to waltz around in my head any time soon.

Turning my attention back to Jacob I asked, "Would you be willing to tell me more about your ability?"

He shrugged, "We're not really suppose to tell outsiders all of our secrets but I'll talk to the elders and see if we can work out an exchange of information. I'll show you mine if you show me yours type of deal."

I nodded, understanding his position, but highly disappointed. As many questions as I wanted to ask Alice about her gift and it's possible similarities to arithmancy, I had a thousand more for Jacob. "I wouldn't share the information with the general populace but I can see where you're coming from."

"So, what's up?" Jacob asked the room in general. "Or did you just fly over on your broom to say hi?"

My lips twitched, "I hate flying on brooms."

Jacob's jaw dropped. "You really _do_ fly on brooms? You're pulling my leg, right?" His eyes narrowed slightly and I rolled mine.

"Yes we really do fly on brooms. No I will not be showing you. As I've said, I hate flying on brooms."

After that Carlisle once again explained what was going on, and just in time, as Lavender woke up and shuffled to the steps, looking down at everyone with wide eyes.

"Ah…H-Hello" I gave her a smile to reassure her since she sounded so nervous. Esme helped her down the stairs and she sunk into the couch as introductions were made.

She stared wide-eyed at Renesmee when she was told that technically the girl was only three years old. I thought that she would definitely be leaning more toward giving the child to the Cullens after that tidbit.

After that Carlisle grabbed a few magical theory books and retreated to his study. Jasper went after the history books and seemed particularly interested in the goblin rebellions for some reason. Alice came up and asked me about fashion in the wizarding world and I quickly directed her to Lavender, who gladly took up the subject. Rosalie ended up joining them when she brought up something particularly outrageous. I breathed a sigh of relief for having dodged that bullet to which both Edward and Bella laughed about.

"So I bet you guys can pull some awesome pranks, huh?" Emmett asked me.

I'm sure the grin that spread across my face gave it away. "Oh you have no idea." I told him a few stories about Fred and George. Before I knew it I had captivated, not only him, but Renesmee, Jacob, and Bella as well. Edward had just smiled and went over to his piano, playing a soothing melody in the background.

I started to relax more and more. The family seemed so close knit and genuinely nice that it set my nerve at ease. The smell of the roast Esme had put in the oven earlier was starting to waft into the living room and Jacob seemed to be drooling a bit. I tried to hide my smirk as I reached in my bag and pulled out another pouch of blood for Lavender.

I caught her eye and held it up in question. She nodded with a smile so I tossed it to her. She was just about to punch the straw in when she looked up and seemed nervous. "You guys aren't going to start fighting me for my drink are you?" I could tell she was half joking but she still seemed a little nervous.

Rosalie chuckled, "No. We've been through all of this before with Bella. Although you seem to be adapting much better?" There was a question in her voice and Lavender explained to her the same thing I had told Carlisle earlier, about how our magic naturally protects us from things that would seriously harm a muggle.

"We can't get sick like a muggle either." She went on, "We have our own diseases and things we have to worry about but you'll never hear of a witch or wizard getting a cold or an STD, or something."

I was a little impressed with her to be honest. While I knew she was a half blood, and would know of muggle sickness from family members, she always came off as such a fashion obsessed, boyfriend stealing, airhead. Hearing her explain anything other than clothes or makeup to someone kind of ruined the image. I saw Edward raise a brow at me and scowled at him. I was allowed to be a bit petty every now and then. It's not like Lavender and I haven't moved past most of those issues by now, but it was going to take some getting used to. She hadn't _completely_ changed after all.

My thoughts started turning to the past and I excused myself, claiming to need some air. I escaped out the back door and took off into the forest at a fast walk, trying to ignore the knowing stare I received from Lavender.

Crazy as it seemed I almost wish we could go back to our petty rivalry for Ron's affections. Things were so much simpler back then. Before the Death Eaters had taken full control of the ministry. Before Harry, Ron, and I had gone on the run. Before Ron had abandoned us. Before I had been tortured. Before the Battle of Hogwarts. I stopped my train of though before I actually picture the faces of the dead littering the grounds and corridors.

Tears were streaming down my face and my pace had increased to a run. I knew I couldn't run from my memories but I was trying to run from the people who I didn't want to share in my memories. Living with an empath and a mind reader over the next few weeks was going to be rather difficult.

I started slowing down when I thought I had gotten far enough away, and sank to the ground, my back against a tree. I let the memories overtake me for a moment, hoping I could get it out of my system for now and then let the numbness take over again for a few more days. That's what happened after the battle; I mourned, like everyone else, and then I felt numb. The numbness was a blessing with so much work to do. The _work_ was a blessing. It helped to have something else to focus on.

Now that Lavender was in relatively good hands, I needed to find something to keep my mind occupied. I knew I had to stay and see this through with her. I wouldn't abandon her to a coven of vampires, no matter how nice they seemed. Once the tears subsided, I stood up again, trying to think of something to occupy myself with. For now, the only thing I could think of was contacting Harry and Ron and letting them know what was going on. I was too exhausted to do much else anyway.

I started walking back to the house and realized that I would probably have to transfigure the bed. It was large enough that I could easily split it into two full sized beds. Then Lavender and I would be roommates again, just like old times, I thought morosely.

I stopped by the by the stream on the way back and splashed the cold water on my face. Afterwards I used my wand to dry off and reduce the swelling in my eyes. I didn't want to advertise how messed up my mental state was.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ironically after slipping into first person so much during the last chapter and having to constantly go back and edit it. I ended up doing the exact opposite during this chapter. I kept slipping into third person. * sigh* Not as often though, but still irritating.

I actually had to rewrite this chapter half way through because I wasn't at all satisfied with it. Introducing that many characters at once was a pain. I felt like there was so much going on and that needed to be done or said. Everyone had to be introduced, explanations given on why she was there, and about magic and it started getting cluttered and rushed. I hope this version came out ok though.

Please let me know if you think anyone is acting out of character or something seems unrealistic. I'd also like to hear what you think of the story in general.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter and am making no monetary profit from the use of their characters._

**Someday**

**Chapter Five**

I woke up the next morning feeling like a train wreck. When I had come back the night before, Esme had already finished cutting the roast and was filling up plates. There had been two normal sized servings and one plate that was piled so high my eyes had bugged. Jacob had eaten all of it and gone back for seconds once he was assured that Lavender and I had had our fill. I figured it was a wolf thing and filed the information away, hoping he'd be able to tell me more soon.

After dinner I had gone up to Lavender's and my temporary room and set things up for our stay. I had the bed split and transfigured into four posters complete with curtains. It was more convenient to have boundaries to attach my silencing spells to. I had known it was going to be a rough night and if the way I felt this morning was anything to go by it certainly was. It felt like I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

Being in a house full of vampires with special gifts had me more on edge than usual. In addition to my silencing spells I had layered on all the protective enchantments I had used to surround the campsites when Harry, Ron and I had been on the run. I had sat on the bed to write a letter to the boys when both Edward and Jasper had rushed into the room. I had poked my head out of my curtains to find out what was going on. Apparently I completely disappeared from almost all of their senses. They could smell me still but everything else was blocked off. I was pleased it even protected me from their extra abilities. I would consider finding a spell to cut off my smell as well. Even though witches and wizards don't smell as tempting as muggles, I thought it still might make things easier for them. They left once I explained the wards, shrugging and just saying it was a habit of mine. They exchanged looks before leaving which made me nervous.

It only took me twenty minutes to shower, fix my hair, and get dressed. I was downstairs by seven. Esme had breakfast laid out for me and I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't normally eat breakfast. Hell, three weeks ago I was lucky to even have a meal _once_ a day. I wasn't used to eating anymore. Giving her a tight smile I sat at the table and tried to eat a few bites. I told her it was delicious and thanked her. It was lucky for me that Edward wasn't there to call me on it. I'm sure he would have noticed in my mind that I was vanishing the majority of it as soon as it was in my mouth.

The morning was spent quietly for the most part. Lavender was apparently having a lie in and most of the Cullens had immersed themselves in the books I had let them borrow. I could only assume that Edward and his little family were at the cottage still. Grabbing a book on Healing, I settled into the couch to brush up a bit on my knowledge.

Around 10 a.m. Jacob came in looking disturbed. He asked for Bella and Alice told him they hadn't stopped by yet. He nodded and distractedly sat down on the sofa.

"Is everything all right, Jacob?" I thought it only polite to enquire.

"Huh? Oh yea. It's fine." He had looked up as if just realizing I was there. My presence seemed to make him nervous so I got up to go check on Lavender. I had no idea what his issue was but I'd rather not make waves.

As it happened, Lavender was just starting to wake up when I walked into our room. "Good morning."

She glanced over at me and rubbed at her face. "Morning. What time is it?"

"It's a bit after ten. Did you sleep well?" I put my book on my bedside table and took a seat on my bed. With the curtains pulled back, the enchantments were in stasis for the moment.

"Yes, fine, thanks. You?"

"Well, thank you." We both shifted a bit uncomfortably and I thought now would be a good time to bring up my earlier conversation with Rosalie.

"Have you thought any more on what you plan to do about the baby?"

She grimaced, "It's all I've thought about. Not likely to forgot about it anytime soon what with how big I am." She huffed out a laugh that sounded bitter and fake to my ears.

"Rosalie brought up a few things about it while you were napping yesterday. She and the family are more than willing to take responsibility for the child. Since they are vampires and have already dealt with a dhampyr before, it seems like a good idea." I paused to gauge her expression. She appeared thoughtful and I continued, "After everything we've learned on the subject recently, I think it would be for the best. She also said that you would be welcome to keep in contact and remain in the child's life if you were so inclined."

Lavender sighed with a pained look on her face. "No. It's just…God I feel like a horrible person for saying this but, thinking about giving it up," She scrubbed her hands over her face and I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. "It doesn't feel like I'm giving up my child. It feels more like I have a parasite and they are just taking it off my hands for me. I mean, I haven't had time to come to terms with any of this. It doesn't seem real in a way, and of course I am so not prepared to handle a child. Especially not one that has 'special needs' in a way." She chuffed out a little hysterical laugh.

"That doesn't make you a horrible person." I told her quietly. "It makes you human and realistic. Most woman are able to decide when they want to get pregnant, they plan for it. And even the ones who don't still have nine months to get used to the idea. You haven't had that, and on top of the lack of time, is the fact that it's a completely different species. I think you are handling this rather well. You've been so brave and I admire that you are even willing to see the pregnancy through after Carlisle gave you a choice."

She looked up at me with watery eyes, "R-really?"

"Really." I gave her a smile and got up to go give her a hug.

I couldn't imagine what she was going through and there was no telling how crazy her hormones were with such an accelerated gestation period. I let her cry on my shoulder as I sat there rubbing her back. I knew that this was about more than just the pregnancy or hormones. This was a release of so much built up tension and stress and grief. I briefly considered asking if she wanted to talk about the war but realized that I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. I knew she had to talk to someone about it, just like I did, but I doubt I'd be able to hold back my bitterness. While I knew what she had gone through was horrible, it didn't even compare to what I had been through. There was no way I could listen to her and not want to yell that she should be thankful she wasn't in my shoes. I was past the point of caring if that made me a bad person or not.

When she was finally all cried out for the moment I told her I would get an early lunch going while she grabbed a shower and got ready for the day. I took my book with me as I went back downstairs and made my way to the kitchen. Apparently Edward, Bella and Renesmee had shown up while I had been upstairs. The former two were sitting on the sofa talking with Jake in a hushed conversation. Renesmee was in the kitchen sitting at the island as Esme handed her a sandwich. When she sat two more plates down I realized she had made one for Lavender and me as well. I could only come to one conclusion. Esme was determined to put some meat on my bones, whether I liked it or not.

Since I had eaten just a few hours ago though, I thought I'd say something this time. No need for her to waste food, even if she was a vampire. Jacob seemed to be over here a lot either way and he ate like a pig. She'd need all the food she could stash with him around. I thought I heard someone laughing in the living room but ignored it

"Ah, I appreciate the lunch Esme, but I don't really eat that much. I'm sorry to be a bother, perhaps Jacob is hungry though?"

Her face fell for a moment before perking back up, "Oh no bother. It _has_ only been a couple of hours after all. I should have realized." She eyed my waist for a moment before adding, "If you'd like I can save it for you for later."

"Oh, no, thank you. I doubt I'll eat again until dinner." I could see where this was going and it made me a bit nervous. It wasn't my fault I couldn't stomach more than a few bites of food a day. After not knowing when my next meal would be for months on end, my stomach had shrunk. It was quite normal and I just had to take it slowly.

I sat down to wait for Lavender and smiled awkwardly over at Renesmee. She grinned back at me.

"What was it like growing up in the magical world?" She asked.

I panicked for a split second before I pulled my thoughts together and answered carefully. "Actually I didn't grow up there. My parent's were muggles, dentists, so I didn't know about magic until I got my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven."

She nodded and asked another question, "What was it like at Hogwarts, then?"

I tried to remember back to those first few years, before the war. It was difficult to find any memory that wasn't tainted by Voldemort but I tried for her sake. "Well, it was magical." I offered with a laugh, "Hogwarts was a beautiful castle and absolutely huge. I had never seen the like. The staircases were constantly moving which almost made me late to class several times when they switched to a different landing than the one I needed. The paintings moved and talked as if they were actual people." I went on and told her about all the magical things I had discovered as a first year. She was riveted.

Lavender had come in at some point and started laughing as I was talking about one of Fred and George's escapades. "I remember that. You blew up on them for it, gave them quite an earful, not that it stopped them."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, well…" Then I realized I'd never be able to give them an earful again. Fred was dead and George only had one ear left. My thoughts turned sour and I abruptly stood. "I think I'll go for a walk." If Lavender needed anything I'm sure someone else would be able to help her. Esme seemed to be as much of a mother hen as Mrs. Weasley. That thought made me more depressed and I started walking faster. I didn't notice the concerned and wary eyes following my rush out the door.

* * *

"Edward," My brother looked at a loss for words for a moment. His thoughts were focus on Hermione and a crazy swirl of emotion. "I don't know what she's been through but it was bad. Her emotions have been laced with sorrow and wariness since she got here, but she just took a nosedive into manically depressed. It's more than just losing someone. It's like her entire world was shattered and all the happiness in the world was sucked out of it."

Jasper shook his head, like he was trying to shake off the feeling. I nodded and frowned. "I know what you mean. Her thoughts aren't much better. From what I can tell she was starved recently, for a period of months. She can't eat more than a few bites of food a day without getting sick."

Bella and Jacob looked at me with wide eyes and I could tell by the sudden drop in noise that the entire family was listening. "She keeps picturing different people in her head and there is always this sense of loss that accompanies them. When she was talking to Nessie earlier about Hogwarts, I saw part of the building destroyed and bodies and blood everywhere." My brow furrowed as I thought about it. "Carlisle, we need to do some research but I'm pretty sure she's gone through a war, a battle at the very least. I can tell she's trying to hide it though so we won't get any information out of her directly."

Jasper nodded, "And all those protective spells and enchantments around here bed. I'd bet she has nightmares too. She might have even been on the run for a while or tortured. It would explain the starvation and why it's a 'habit' to put up so many layers of protection around herself." The thought was grim but it did make sense.

The girl, Lavender, came into the room then and I dropped the subject. I knew my family was still thinking about it and Alice was frustrated that she couldn't just see the answers to her questions. It might not be a first for her at this point but it never failed to frustrate her. If it was about anything else I might have been amused by it.

Jacob seemed even more disturbed by the new information. He had gone to his pack earlier to discuss the new development. While they weren't happy that another dhampyr was going to be born, and most likely join our family, they seemed more concerned about the witches. Sam had asked Jacob to make sure neither of them crossed into their territory and wanted nothing to do with them. Once he heard of Hermione's interest in the pack he became even more wary of them.

While the wolves weren't planning on attacking the girls, they were stepping up patrols just in case. They didn't like strange new comers, with powers that could do just about anything, coming so close to them. Normally I would agree with them. From what I'd heard of the wizarding world, they seemed like an intolerant bunch, but these two seemed different. Lavender was actually willing to give birth to a dhampyr and Hermione was helping her. They put themselves under our roof, giving us a certain amount of trust, and were perfectly polite houseguests. I hadn't picked up a single malicious thought toward my family from either one of them.

If anything, they were getting along rather well, Lavender more so than Hermione. The latter seemed rather distant and caught in her own pain. Apparently whatever had happened hadn't hit the other girl nearly so deep. She seemed sad but it wasn't as soul crushing as Hermione's emotions. Still, I had seen all the things Hermione had held back for Renesmee's sake and I could only be thankful for her sparing my daughter that. I gave another shudder as the image of a Dementor flew through my head.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you EagleHawk for the review!

If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please send me a pm.

Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far, what you like, what could be improved, what you hope to see happen in the future. Who do you think she ends up getting closest with?

And just to clarify, while Hermione IS trying to hide her thoughts from Edward, she can't help some of the things that pop in her head and she is a bit of an emotional wreck right now. Between Edward and Jasper and their decades of experience they are able to piece things together relatively quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter and am making no monetary profit from the use of their characters._

* * *

**Someday**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"It's been five days, Edward." I didn't need the reminder and I rolled my shoulders in agitation. Jasper scowled at me.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like we can just ask her to get over it."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me and I heard Rosalie huff at the statement from another room. "Of course not but I don't know how much more I can handle. It's not healthy for her either, bottling it up like that. She needs to talk to someone about it."

Three days ago we had started putting pieces of the mystery, that is Hermione Granger, together. Carlisle had done a bit of research and gotten in contact with some old friends. One of them managed to snag a paper called The Daily Prophet and sent it to us. The front page was splashed with a huge picture of a black haired boy in glasses and proclaimed him their savior.

It was rather shocking to learn that the eighteen-year-old girl staying with us had been through a war. We knew the paper didn't have all of the details or the full story; they never did after all. From what Jasper picked up from her emotions and the snippets I caught in her head, we knew it was much worse.

The family's reactions varied. Alice pitied her, which only rankled Jasper more. He seemed more sullen and withdrawn. He kept playing his own days spent in war through his head and there was a bitter tinge to the memories. I may not have had his gift but even I could tell he felt ashamed of his actions. Jasper had worked hard to leave that part of his life behind him and move forward. Alice was worried about him and they kept their distance from her as much as possible. I didn't blame either one of them.

Rosalie sympathized with the girl. When she wasn't helping Lavender, she would sit and just keep the girl company or talk to her. It was odd since I had never really seen Rosalie take to someone like that unless she had ulterior motives. She even encouraged Emmett when he would plan something to distract her or try to cheer her up. Sometimes it worked, other times it made her more sad, nostalgic even. She'd picture boys with red hair and freckles and withdraw back into herself.

Esme sometimes had the same effect on her. She felt genuinely sorry for her and reacted by trying to mother the girl. Lavender took to her more warmly than Hermione. She didn't seem as touched by the war as the other girl and was more open to healing from it. Hermione never snubbed Esme though. She seemed to want the comfort but she kept comparing Esme to a Mrs. Weasley. Yesterday she had slipped when thanking her and almost called her by that name before she caught herself.

Carlisle on the other hand was dying to ask her questions about healing. He restrained himself after the first conversation however. She had been explaining some healing potions to him, how they worked, what they did, when she suddenly clammed up. There was a brief, violent image in her head of another red headed boy. He was sickly pale and lying on the ground with part of his arm missing. Hermione was franticly trying to help him and then suddenly her mind went blank. It had startled me. I had never met anyone who could just cut off a thought and just… _not think_. Carlisle stopped asking questions after that and decided to brush up on psychology. I didn't blame him.

Bella seemed to make the most progress with her. I was quite surprised by it. She would just chat to her about everyday things. Keep her up to date on the town news and tell her about Charlie's fishing trip. The mundane seemed to help. I think it reminded her that whatever affected her, didn't touch the whole world. It might have almost destroyed _her_ world, but the rest of us were safe from it. She would always smile a bit more after her chats with Bella. I was thankful that someone was able to help at least a little, and proud that it would be my Bella.

Renesmee didn't know the whole story but she knew enough to not ask questions. She was such an observant child and after the conversation in the kitchen she kept her questions for Lavender. After a day of observing, she took her mothers approach and started to chat with Hermione about normal day-to-day things. Every now and then she would ask a question about the magical world and creatures. Hermione had smiled at her as they talked about unicorns. It looked liked she was starting to remember a few of the things that made magic wonderful. While it helped sometimes, it just as often didn't. Sometimes she would start explaining something with a soft smile on her face, and in the next moment her eyes appeared haunted. Renesmee always quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know if that's going to do any good though. Any time someone even accidently brings something up she closes herself off. She won't be here long enough for us to really do any good anyway. I don't think we should poke this one." I replied to Jasper's statement.

Carlisle looked pained by what I had said. I knew he hated not being able to help a patient, and to him, the world was his patient. But I thought we'd end up doing more harm than good with her in the amount of time we had. Lavender was due in eight days.

After a few more arguments on both sides, the family agreed that they wouldn't push her or ask too many more questions. I could tell it was a hard decision for them to come to, but you can't fix everyone.

* * *

I looked out of the window and watched the rain. I'd always loved the rain. I found it soothing and calm. Things always seemed fresher and looked brighter after it had rained. I was hoping that would still be true.

Over the last few days I stocked up on some extra blood for Lavender and made sure I had any potion she could possibly need for the birth and after. I had gotten distracted while making the blood-replensher potion, wondering how it would affect vampires. I thought maybe Carlisle would be interested in helping me run a few tests with me. Not that I'd asked yet; He seemed uncomfortable in my presence. Still, I saw him more than Jasper or Alice. Those two seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

I had asked Jacob if he had managed to talk to his elders yet. He told me they didn't feel comfortable revealing pack secrets. He was very apologetic about it and I could only assume that the elders had been quite vocal in their opinions. It upset me a bit but I couldn't really blame them. Besides, I was only going to be here for another week, two tops.

Carlisle had decided it would be safer to deliver a little earlier than Bella had. He told us of what had happened with the umbilical cord snapping and Lavender, ashen faced, had agreed to the time frame. Ah, speak of the devil.

"Hey Hermione."

I saw Lavender sit on the bed through the reflection in the window. "Hey Lavender. You doing okay?"

She smiled a bit, "I'm fine. I feel like I should be asking you that." She looked down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers. "You've done a lot for me Hermione. Even just staying here with me is more than I had any right to ask for."

I turned to face her fully. "No. Whatever happened in the past isn't that important. You were there Lavender. You could have left, but you stayed, you fought for us. It could have been anyone in your shoes and as long as they had done what you did I would have found a way to help them." I paused for a moment and gave a smirk, "Even Malfoy if he'd been able to pull his head out of his arse long enough to see what a little ferret he was being."

She gave a hiccuping laugh and we smiled at each other. It didn't last though. She seemed to have something on her mind and she was determined to talk to me about it.

"Still, you don't seem to be handling things well and I just wanted you to know that, after everything you've done for me, if there is anything I can do to help, even just to listen, I'm here for you." Her face reddened and I couldn't help but grin at her spiel.

"I don't think I could talk about it. That would make it real, and it can't be real." I shook my head, "I don't know if it's just being away from England, being out of touch with the wizarding world, and so far from anything that was touched by it. It just doesn't feel real." My eyes burned and the throat swelled with my unshed tears. I could feel it choking me.

Apparently she didn't know what to say. I'm sure that if she'd been able to hug me around her massive stomach she would have. As it was I'm almost positive that Rosalie was the one who helped her up the stairs. The thought of every vampire in the house being able to hear me was enough to sober me up. I shook myself.

Lavender looked so concerned and I could tell she was close to tears as well. I tried giving her a smile. "I'll write Harry and Ron later. Don't worry about me, okay?" I rubbed a hand over my eyes roughly. Acid roiled disgustingly in my stomach. I was making myself sick with grief.

She nodded her head slowly and I could tell that while she was hoping they would be able to help, she was still worried. Merlin, what has the world come to? I pass Lavender off to be cared for by a bunch of vampires and she is worried about my mental health. My thoughts paused for a moment and I chuckled over the irony.

I grabbed some parchment and a quill as she started getting ready for bed. In my letter I asked how everyone was holding up, how the reconstruction was going at Hogwarts, and more importantly, how they were doing. I was hoping the news they sent back would help me get my bearings.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Updates will be coming about once a week instead of once a day now. My son is back from his mini vacation with grandma so I won't have as much time as I had with the first five chapters.

Thank you nsheldonb, EagleHawk, and LittleFoot3 for your reviews. I was glad to read your thoughts on the story so far.

With Lavender's situation, I thought it more apt that she was the one Rosalie became closer too. And there are a lot of stories where Jasper and Hermione become friends because of his own war experience so I wanted to do something a little different. I could easily see him feeling unworthy of being her friend. He killed hundreds of humans in his war and was essentially one of 'the bad guys'. He's always felt guilty for what he did when he was with Maria so it's not a stretch that Hermione and what she went through, would make him uncomfortable and bring up bad memories of a life he tried to forget. And Hermione is in no state to make him feel better about that.

So what do you think about the Cullen's reactions? I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible and I'd love some feedback.

Side note- J.K. Rowling said in an interview that whenever she has something to tell the reader, she lets Hermione or Dumbledore say it. I think it's kind of funny since I've been doing the same thing with Edward so far. His ability to read minds has been very helpful in this chapter.


End file.
